Gears of war 4: the clone wars
by KingsFall7
Summary: After the Swarm Crisis, the Republic and Seperatist want control over the planet Sera. Both try their usual tactics.
1. Prologue

A week has passed since the Swarm Crisis. After reuniting with Oscar; JD, Del, Kait, and Marcus set out to escape the COG.

Marcus has trust issues with Kait now though, after learning that she was the grand daugther of Queen Myrrah (at the end of GOW4).

Now however the droid army has arrived on Sera. The COG's DeeBee army has pushed the Sepratits back. They had to fight two enemies the battle droids and the Swarm. After learning of the Swarms origins, First Minister Jinn ordered multiple worldwide air strikes on the Locust burial sights. The DeeBees were sent in to "clean up the mess".

The Gears couldn't stay with Baird, Cole, or Sam because that would put them in danger. So now their running from everyone.


	2. Chapter 1

(This takes place before season three)

The Battle of Sera was a long and brutal one.

It was the Coalition of Ordered Governments vs the Confederation of of Independent Systems, and the COG was winning.

The DeeBees were far more advanced than Battledroids, and they weren't as stupid. The DeeBees had supearer weapons, design, and targeting sensors. Weapons like the enforcer didn't overheat unlike blasters. The vehicles played a big role in the fight for the planet, Condors and Vultures were designed to fly in Sera's dense atmosphere than the droid fighters and ships.

Cracking the enemy encryption also played a role, it helped the COG nail the final blow to the Separatists. After learning of a staging area where the droid commander-General Grievous-was at, the COG sent half of their DeeBees to attack.

Two Condors and a Vulture flew towards the enemy rendezvous point.

As the planes neared the target zone, the Condors opened there ramps and released the drop pods containing DeeBees (normal and heavy), Trackers, and Guardians.

After the DeeBees landed, they marched to their enemy. Once they arrived, the battle began.

Five hours passed when the battle ended. Grievous escaped, but his army was decimated. The had DeeBee Tanks which were stronger than droid tanks, the Vulture circled over head and wiped half the droids out, the regular and heavy DeeBees had better targeting programs than battledroids, and Trackers could sneak behind enemy lines without being seen.

Grievous fled on his fighter back to the Separatists fleet orbiting the planet. They were about four to launch an orbital bombardment.

Just then the Galactic Republic arrived with a fleet comprised of six Venator-class and four Imperial-class Star Destroyers. The Imperial-class was just introduced to the Republic Navy.

The Separatists were forced to retreat to the systems edge.

The Republic tracked Grievous's fleet to this system in the Unknown Regions. Now they wanted to see if the natives of this planet will join the Republics war effort.

The Republic Cruiser "Resolute" appeared over the city of New Ethprya, everyone in the city looked up in aw and fear. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano watched the Seran news reports to confirm their theory- these people have never met another race before. Skywalker told his Padawan to stay on the cruiser, she reluctantly agreed. He and his first officer-Captain Rex- took three gunships and went down to the planet surface.

Somewhere else on Sera, a group of Outsiders were fixing their wagon. These Outsiders were Marcus Fenix, JD, Kait, Del, and Oscar. One of the wheels broke off when hitting a pot hole, JD and Del were fixing the wheel while Marcus, Kait, and Oscar getting the horses a drink. For weeks now they've been on run from the COG dodging Swarm, hostel Outsiders, and Bandits. And luck would turn against them again, a group of bandits jumped out of the woods and attacked the two for COG officers, it wasn't a long fight- fifteen minutes or so- the wagon was fixed the horses were watered and they were off o Yuma village. An Outsider village far beyond COG jurisdiction.


	3. Chapter 2

Two hours have past since the bandit attack and the group finally made it to Dawn village, and hopefully sanctuary. As the wagon approached the gate, a turret shot at the horses feet. They were told to get out of the wagon and into view, the moment the gunner saw Marcus, he let them in. The village leader and gunner was a former Gear(haven't thought of a name), so he recognized Marcus.

That night while the old guys were sleeping- JD, Del, and Kait were at a bonfire getting drunk. When they went back to back to their village to get supplies, ammunition, the fabricator, and six cases of beer. Riana never let Kait drink, but shed secretly drink with her friends while her mother slept. Around midnight, Kait drank so much that she threw up in an empty barrel. JD came and held her hair back while she puked. After that they both smiled at eachother.

The next morning JD and Kait woke up to find that they were both in bed naked. Del came in and saw the two together in bed. He said Marcus needed to see them and promised not to tell anyone. The two love birds got dressed and armored up. When they met up with the others they learned that the COG was on its way. The entire village was evacuating.

The COG brought Drone Tanks, Heavy DeeBees, Guardians, and Jinns personal DeeBee. Once they arrived at the main gate, the COG met heavy resitance from auto turrets. Eventually they blew open the gate to find the village empty. Jinns DeeBee went to the town hall to find it loaded with bombs. The bombs detonated destroying the entire village, taking the DeeBees with it.

The villagers(and the Gears) escaped through an underground tunnel leading to the coast.

Meanwhile back in New Ethyra, Anakin was trying to convince the COG to join the Republic. It didn't work, but he was able to strike a deal with them however- the Republic would give them hyperdrive technology and the COG would give them advanced robotics and weaponry(which they had both). The Republic Senate and Channecler agreed on this deal.

A new space age has begun for the COG, and they intend to make the most of it.


End file.
